The invention relates to a windbreak device for motor vehicles, in particular for cabriolet vehicles, comprising a windbreak base which can be mounted such that it is fixed to the vehicle and on which a wind deflector which extends in a wind deflector area can be mounted so as to move between an active position and an inactive position, and a drive device for moving the wind deflector between the inactive and the active position and vice versa.
Windbreak devices of this type are known, for example, from DE 296 15 342 U1, electrical power from the on-board electrical system of the motor vehicle being supplied via a cigarette lighter.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a windbreak device of this generic type in such a way that it is possible to operate the said windbreak device in as optimum a manner as possible.